LCDs are widely used in various electronic information devices, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, video cameras, and the like. LCDs may employ a video graphic array (VGA) interface or a digital visual interface (DVI) to receive video signals provided by a computing system, and to further display images according to the video signals.
In special circumstances, such as a meeting or an exhibition, it may be needed to simultaneously display images according to video signals provided by two or more computing systems. Because the conventional LCD can only display images based on video signals outputted from a computer host one time, in this situation, a user has to provide an auxiliary LCD to meet the dual-displaying requirement. This is inconvenient for the user.
What is needed is to provide an LCD and a computer system that can overcome the limitations described.